Tell the truth
by Jayno
Summary: They had kissed it was magical but now what? Kurt wasn't sure. A game of truth or dare in Blaine's dorm room maybe just what they need to sort things out. Rated for later chapters.
1. Two truths

Okay so I know that the whole truth or dare/twenty questions thing has been done a lot but I thought I would give it a go. Set in Original song before they bury Pavarotti. I don't own Glee.

Kurt sat on Blaine's bed, in Blaine's dorm room and waited for him to finish consoling Wes who was certain that The Warblers had lost to New Directions because of his 'lack of guidance.' Blaine didn't think that, Kurt didn't think that, hell none of The Warblers thought that. In the end they knew that the better Glee Club had won on the day. Kurt wasn't going to lie it stung; to know that your old Glee club were going to Nationals in New York. "New York" he sighed

"What about New York?" Kurt looked at the door to see Blaine leaning on the door frame. _God he looks so gorgeous and he's my boyfriend. Wait? Is he my boyfriend? We kissed but we haven't had a chance to talk about it. _Kurt couldn't be sure? I mean they'd kissed. Kurt smiled at the thought but between Warbler rehearsals and the competition they hadn't had time to talk about it. Kurt looked at Blaine and realized that he was still waiting for an answer.

"Nothing."

Blaine smiled as he entered the room and closed the door. "I'm just going to get changed." Blaine walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of bright blue Khakis from the Gap (he cringed) and a white tee shirt with his name on the back between the shoulder blades (a gift from Jeff.)

When he returned he saw the Kurt and shucked off his shoes and placed his blazer over his desk chair. Blaine sat down on the bed cross legged opposite Kurt. "So Kurt, what should we do?"

Kurt blushed and looked down mumbling that he didn't know.

Blaine cocked his head to the side _why's he so shy all of a sudden? He's so cute when he blushes. _"How about we play a game?"

Kurt's head shot up "what kind of game?"

Blaine chuckled "the fun kind silly."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully before smiling brightly at him.

"All right we are going to play truth or dare."

"Really?" Kurt shuffled nervously on the bed.

"uh-huh."

Kurt huffed "fine but I get to ask first."

Blaine gestured for Kurt to continue.

Kurt cleared his throat "Blaine Warbler Anderson, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Blaine answered straight away.

"Okay" Kurt smiled evilly and honestly Blaine was a little nervous. "I dare you to text Nick, Wes and David tell them that Katy Perry is overrated and Lady Gaga is superior."

Blaine groaned and pulled out his phone and wrote

**Hi guys, just wanted to let you know that Katy Perry is overrated and Lady Gaga is superior.**

Cringing he hit send.

"Good boy Blaine, see it wasn't that hard."

"Right, Kurt Hummel Truth or Dare?"

"Um" Kurt wasn't sure which one was a lesser of two evils. "Truth?"

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded.

"Why did you have a crush on Finn?"

"Um well. He was nice to me. He was the first guy outside of Glee to even consider that I had feelings. Truth or Dare?"

"Let's go truth." Blaine walked over to his mini fridge and grabbed two diet cokes and passed one to Kurt.

"Why'd you love Jeremiah?"

Blaine took a sip of his diet coke _Dammit! _"He was a nice guy, great to talk to ya know? I didn't love him, just the idea of him. Ah, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare this time."

"Oh getting a little braver are we?"

Kurt threw a pillow at Blaine "just give me the dare Anderson."

Blaine took the pillow and placed it in his lap "okay, okay. I dare you to wash your hair right now and go without hair products for the rest of the day."

Wordlessly Kurt stomped to Blaine's bathroom and removed the hair product that he had meticulously placed in his hair this morning. When he returned His hair was damp and falling on his face. Blaine gasped _Wow! He looks beautiful._

"That bad huh?" Kurt gestured to his hair.

"No. Kurt it looks" _hot, can I say hot? _"Really good."

"Okay your turn." Kurt flopped onto the bed "pick your poison."

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Not in love, in very strong like. Like, I like him more than I've ever liked anyone. It's growing into love." Blaine answered straight away.

Kurt's stomach fell. _Is he talking about me?_ "Truth please" Kurt whispered.

Blaine shuffled closer "Have you ever been in love?"

"I'" Kurt whispered to the wall behind Blaine.

"Can I ask a follow up question?" Blaine shuffled closer still. Kurt nodded.

"Is it me?"

Kurt nodded again.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered. "I didn't get to ask you when we kissed. I kind of thought it was obvious but." Blaine lifted up Kurt's chin. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt blinked at Blaine "yes" he whispered before colliding his lips with Blaine's. Blaine pulled back once he needed air and placed his forehead against Kurt's.

"Is that why you've been acting a little strange today?" Blaine kneaded Kurt's neck.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling of Blaine's hands massaging his neck. "Y-yeah. I didn't know if we were together."

Blaine giggled "Kurt, I kissed you. I told you that you move me and that I've been looking for you forever. I held your hand all the way to and from the competition. I think that guarantees you pride of place as my boyfriend."

"I know, but I'm really good at making stuff up in my head." He giggled and kissed Blaine's nose.

"Alright" Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands and ran his thumb over the knuckles. "Kurt, I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be my boyfriend. Okay?"

Kurt smiled a brilliant smile that Blaine had come to love and had just them decided it was Kurt's smile for him.

"Me too Blaine."

Awwwwwww! So cute. There will be a second chapter soon.


	2. Four truths

Chapter 2 Coming at ya. Set in the summer between seasons 2 and 3. I don't own Glee.

It was the second week of summer holidays, it was hot and Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were bored. There are only so many times that you can go to the local mall or swimming pool. So they're sitting in the Hummel-Hudson's back yard (which had pretty much become their home base.) The awning that Finn had found in the garage was serving as a very successful sun shade and Rachel and Blaine had gone halves in a paddling pool which the quartet were currently

splashing their feet in.

"It's so hot" Finn whined.

"We know Finn; you said that about five minutes ago." Kurt looked over at Blaine who pulled down his colourful shades and winked at Kurt.

"I know" Finn wriggled his toes "doesn't make it any less true though."

"Doesn't make it anymore true if you keep saying it either." Blaine grinned at Finn.

Kurt huffed "It's so boring."

"We should play a game." Rachel suggested as she scanned the group. She was so glad to have Finn back and so happy to see Kurt with Blaine. Even after her very public breakup with Blaine in line at the Lima Bean she liked him and knew that he adored Kurt.

Finn smirked "Let's play football?"

"No." Rachel and Kurt answered in unison.

Kurt fired a dirty look at his brother "I don't do perspiration."

Blaine chuckled as he leant over to kiss Kurt on the cheek "I love you."

Kurt's heart fluttered, ever since they had declared their feelings for each other and the Lima Bean last week Blaine had told Kurt he loved him all the time 'Kurt I love you can you pass me the salt?' 'Kurt I have to go to bed now, I love you.' And yet, every time he heard it was like the first time.

Kurt hummed "I love you too" he whispered.

Rachel smiled and resisted the urge to squeal at the cuteness of it all.

Finn snaked his arm around Rachel's waist "Okay, sooooooo what are we going to play?"

"Truth or Dare!" Blaine shouted.

"Why is it Blaine Warbler Anderson that you always want to play truth or dare?" Kurt nudged Blaine who shrugged in response. They all decided to play but not before setting some ground rules.

"Rule one" Kurt held up a finger "no daring people to kiss people that they aren't dating. It's bad enough that I am not the only person here who has kissed Blaine."

Blaine suddenly found his toes interesting.

"Besides Finn's my brother and Rachel's one of my best friends."

"Okay that fair" Finn added.

"Rule two, no nudity for obvious reasons."

Finn frowned not following.

"Brothers" Kurt flicked his index finger between Finn and himself, "girl" he pointed at Rachel "gay" he motioned to himself and Blaine.

Finn nodded "right, gotchya. Any more ground rules?"

"I have one, whatever is said while playing stays in the group." Rachel scanned the group.

"Rachel sweetie, you're the only one hear that has trouble keeping secrets" Kurt added "oh and no pranking our parents."

All four teens nodded.

"Blaine seeing as you suggested you should start."

"Thanks Finn. Okaaaaay" Blaine stalked the group with his eyes "Rach, truth or dare?"

"Truth please." She smiled brightly at Blaine.

Blaine clenched his fingers together to mime holding a microphone "Rachel Berry" Blaine said in this best radio announcer voice "why are you a vegan?"

"Well, I watched a documentary on the treatment of animals that were being bred for consumption and I just couldn't get it out of my head. Some of those animals were treated so badly. I have no problem with other people's choice to eat meat, I just chose not to. Ah" Rachel scanned the group "Kurt, truth or Dare?"

"What the hell" Kurt threw up his hands "dare!"

"You're gonna regret it." Rachel sing songed. "Use my eyeliner and let Blaine draw a moustache on you."

Blaine and Finn both cracked up as Rachel handed the eyeliner from her purse to Blaine. Taking a deep breath to steady himself Blaine drew two thin lines underneath Kurt's lip and curled them at the ends. "Perfect" he nodded kissing Kurt quickly on the lips.

"I like it" Rachel declared as she saw Kurt's new facial hair.

"I'm glad you approve" Kurt smiled "Finn" he pointed at his brother and squinted "Truth or Dare?" he challenged.

"Dare dude."

"For the rest of the game you have you swear loudly at random times."

"Shit" Finn yelled "okay" he replied at his usual volume. "Blaine?"

"Ah Truth"

"Ass! Alright what are you afraid of?"

"I am terrified of chickens. There all flappy and beaky." He shuddered "Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine."

"Truth or dear sweetie?"

Kurt blushed at the nickname "truth please."

"What are three things you like about yourself?" Blaine lightly ran his fingers over Kurt's arm.

"My singing voice, my sense of humour and my fashion sense."

"I like those things about you too!"

"Really?" Kurt kissed him.

"Rachel. Truth o…"

"Dare!" she shouted.

"Fuck!' Finn yelled.

"Lick someone's face."

She laughed as she waded across the pool to stand in front of Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened "I thought you'd pick Finn."

Rachel bent over and licked the side of Kurt's face. As she pulled away his eyes were still wide.

'Now I've kissed Blaine and licked you, you're even."

Kurt grabbed the bottom of Blaine's shirt and proceeded to clean his face.

"Hey" Blaine chuckled.

"Truth or dare Finny."

"Truth."

"What is one talent you wished you had?"

"Um" Finn looked to the sky thinking "I wish that I could dance like Mike."

Kurt placed his head on Blaine's shoulder "I think everyone wishes they could dance like Mike"

"Kurt? Truth or Dare?"

Kurt eyed his brother "Dare."

"Kurt Hummel. Send a text message to five people saying I love you."

"Aw" Kurt pulled out his phone and typed out the message

**Just wanted you to know that I love you.**

And quickly hit send. A few seconds later three different alert tones rang out from three different phones. Smiling Finn, Blaine and Rachel all pulled out their phones and smiled as they read the messages.

"Love you too bro."

"I love you Kurt" Rachel beamed.

Blaine said nothing. A few seconds later Kurt's phone beeped.

**I love you too Kurt. So much. B xxoo**

"Warm fuzzies" Kurt whispered.

"Who were the other two people?" Rachel flicked her feet through the water.

"Dad and Carole. Ah Blaine?"

"Dare me!"

"Place and ice cube down your pants, and if you want it removed another player has to do it."

"Alright" Blaine walked into the house to grab and ice cube.

"Seriously nothing fazes him, he plays with Wes and David and they are brutal."

Blaine returned with a bottle of Apple juice and an ice cube. He placed the apple juice in the middle of the pool and carefully put the ice cube down his pants. "Gah! It's cold."

"Obviously." Kurt rolled his eyes.

After a few deep breaths Blaine sat down "Finn, make your choice."

"Fuck! Truth."

"What's your favourite Disney movie?"

"Mulan" Finn decided. "Rach"

"Truth"

"Who is a better kisser Jessie St James or Blaine Anderson?"

"Oh god." Kurt mumbled.

Blain looked up and Rachel "Rach you don't have to answer that."

"No contest. Definitely Blaine." Rachel winked at Kurt.

"Yay" Blaine laughed "having ice in your pants sucks by the way."

"Blaine truth or dare?"

"After my last dare I have to say truth."

A very evil unrachel like smile fell on her face "why'd you take so long to realise how you felt about Kurt?"

"Rachel!" Kurt flicked water at her with his feet.

"Kurt" Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's. "It's fine." Blaine took a deep breath to centre himself "I was scared. I thought Kurt was stunning the first time I saw him. Then we became friends and I thought he was amazing but I got worried that I was stuck in the friend's zone. Then on Valentine's Day he told me that he thought I was going to serenade him. Then I kissed you." He turned to Kurt "I thought I'd blown it. But then you sang Blackbird and all these feelings came rushing forward and I found the courage I needed to tell you."

"I'm glad you did." Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine.

"Hey!" Finn stood up "let's go for a drive."

The two couples shot out of their seats and headed to the driveway.

'We'll take my car." Kurt grabbed his keys and headed to his car. "Finn grab the apple juice and some cups."

"Shotgun!" Blaine yelled running to the passenger's seat.

Kurt shook his head as he unlocked his car and jumped in.

_Great summer so far. _He thought.

That's all folks. If I do another chapter it will be their drive around Lima. IS that something you'd wanna see?


End file.
